This Could Be Forever
by kdspenellie
Summary: Dimitri and Rose meet at a diner after Rose moves from California looking for a job, while in school. Ends up they go to the same University, live on the same street, work at the same place, and can confine in each other. Will Dimitri able to show his soft side and let Rose in or will he push her away? Will Rose decide to leave if he pushes her away, or stay and fight for love?
1. Chapter 1: The Diner

Dimitri's P.O.V.  
As I came through the front door, I heard my mom in the kitchen moving things around in a cupboard. It is so hot in here!

"Dimitri, come here a moment!" I closed the door behind me and walked straight into the kitchen where I leaned against the granite bar next to the leftover pecan pie from July 4. That really needs to go. It's July 28.

"Yes?" I asked with a scowl.

"You don't happen to know what I did with dad's keys, do you?" She asked. I shrugged at my mom and looked at the open window in the small living room. I knew there was a reason for it being so hot in here.

"It's not like you let me touch them, so why on Earth do you think I would know where they are?" She looked at me with the slightest hint of rage in her eyes.

"Do not, and I repeat, do not speak to me that way. It has already been hard enough without your father here!" She said. I stretched my arms, yawning wide.

"Like I didn't know that. I'm the one that does the cooking and the cleaning and the working. You sit on your butt and drink, like nothing else is important. Just because dad died doesn't mean that we can't move on with our lives," I said nonchalantly. But I knew I hit a nerve, in both myself and my mother.

"Dimitri, you know none of that that is true! I support you the best I can,"

"I work, mom. Do you know what every other young adult does with their paycheck? They go to the mall with their friends, and go to the movies and parties. They buy new clothes! You know what I do? I pay half of the bills that you don't even take the time to acknowledge! Do you know what happened last week? I sat in the dark with NO water, mom. No electricity, no water.

"You know what mom, I wish that you would wake up and realize that dad isn't here to take care of us anymore! We have to take care of ourselves; the only thing is, I should've walked out a long time ago. I'm in college and I have other things to worry about. But, do you see where I ended up? I'm taking care of you and your liquor bills, and the rest of what we need. I just wish that life was normal for me, that it would have been you instead of dad."

"Dimitri, you know you don't mean that-" She started to come towards me but I put my hand up as if to stop her from moving.

"No, mom. Just don't. Leave it alone, go drink or something." I could see the hurt in her eyes, but at this point, I didn't care. I just need to go see Haylee.

I grabbed my backpack from where I sat it down in the chair by the bar and walked to my bedroom. I looked at my bed which was a mess of mussed sheets, a plaid comforter, and my work clothes from the night before. I threw my backpack onto the mountainous pile and went to my closet in search of a t-shirt and cargo shorts. I changed, grabbed my keys and then my cell off the charger and took off to the Fine-N-Dine in my Civic. I took the shortcut through the alley behind the Mapco Mart a few blocks down from the house. I drove through the mud and debris left from the storm earlier today. I rounded the corner of a fence and saw the Fine-N-Dine's enormous neon sign that had a few broken letters that we still haven't repaired. I still have to call that repair guy, now that I think about it. The bell on the top of the door rang as I walked in.

"Hey, Dimitri!" My boss said as I walked in.

"Hey, Haylee!"

"You working tonight?" She asked while cleaning the booths.

"Nope. Actually, I'm eating here instead."

"Aren't you tired of being in this dump; you already work here, but eating here too?"

"My mom is in one her moods again." I said without a doubt.

"Like I wouldn't know that. Olena's always in them according to you! It's time you just moved out. I've always got a place for you at my apartment..."

"Well stop talking and do your job, I'm hungry." I demanded humorously. I shook my head ignoring her offer, like usual. I went ahead and ordered my food, and as soon as I was getting up to take my leftover food scraps into the back, a girl about my age walked in.

"Um, hi. Can I talk to someone about the 'We Are Hiring' sign out front?" She asked.

As I studied her, I noticed that her hair and eye color matched. She was so unbelievably beautiful. I stared at her for longer than I would have at any ordinary person walking in. I decided that it was probably a good idea to actually say something.

"Yeah, hold on for a sec-" I mumbled.

"Who ya got here?" Haylee interrupted.

"Rose, Rose Hathaway." She stuck her arm out deliberately to shake Haylee's hand, while Haylee being the person she is, ignored it.

"Well, hi Rose. What can I do for you?" She said with the most fake smile I've ever seen.

"I, um, saw your sign outside and wondered if you were still hiring? I just moved here from California."

"I reckon, I used to live close to there. Could you say LAS VEGAS? Partayy!" Haylee 'reckoned'.

"Ahem!" I coughed. Haylee is making a fool of herself! The girl just wants a job and Haylee is talking about Vegas! I decided to cut in.

"Well, how old are you?" I asked her. I decided to try to seem at least casually professional.

"Dimitri! Now don't go questioning her! Here, girl, let me go get you an application for the waiting position we have open! One question, though. Have you ever worked in a diner before?"

I've never heard Haylee talk so cheerfully to someone who wanted a job at her diner. Ha! This 'oughta be good. I felt like I was running a 5k just going through training for my job.

"Uh, no ma'am." The girl[Rose] looked like she was about to puke then and now.

"Alright then. Let's go get your application, then we can start your 1 week training session. How about starting on August 30?"

"Seems okay to me, I guess. I just started school here though, so can I have an easy schedule?" She kept looking toward the door like she was waiting on someone to walk in.

"Girl, one thing you're gonna learn in this here diner is that, there's no such thing as an easy schedule." Haylee said as she chuckled.

Rose just stared at Haylee, then turned to me as if she was looking for some type of reassurance in my expression. I kind of shrugged, then looked away quickly so she didn't see me blush. I know, right? Like a guy would actually blush. One of my flaws.

"Girl, you look like you've seen a ghost. I'm just messing around with you a bit to see how much of a joker you are. Okay, we're gonna start you off with an easy schedule until you're settled in here. When, I can see that you've been workin' real hard, I'll consider giving you a tighter schedule and a raise." I looked over just in time to see the blank stare turn into a sign of relief.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll do my best to please you. You won't regret it."

"The name's Haylee, and I don't mind it a bit. And hey, buster! While I go get an application for this here girl, why don't you stop droolin' before you start frothing at the mouth like some rabies- infested dog. Meet your new co-worker, Rose. Dimitri, Rose. Rose, Dimitri." I raised my hand, like I was trying to wave. She just smiled back. Maybe I should say something so she doesn't think I'm a coward.

"So, you said you're from California, right? That's were my aunt is from."

"Oh, yeah. San Fransisco, actually. It's okay there, I guess, totally different from this place. It's warmer here, but not by too much. It's kind of hard to beat Cali in a heat contest. Maybe not, though. I think it's just the fact that the ocean was right near my house. I don't know. Am I talking too much?"

"Oh, no! No, not at all. By the way, I'm Dimitri. And I got that you're Rose right? Well, I mean of course you're Rose, you even said so." I could tell I was starting to get nervous. I even started playing with my fork on my plate from earlier.

"Yes, yes, I did. wow, you're really funny. Actually, I was going to ask you a question. I mean if that's okay."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Really nervous. Now I'm repeating words. Oh, joy.

"Well, I just got here as you know, and I was wondering if you would mind showing me around since you're the first person I've really been acquainted with? I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay. I just thought that maybe-"

"No, I mean, yes. I mean, I will. Show you around that is. I mean I don't know when, but surely we can find time with working together and all. Maybe one day after my classes?"

"Yeah, sure! My mom dropped me off earlier today to complete my registration."

"Really? I'm surprised I didn't see you there."

"You go to school there?" She looked confused, like she thought I was older than I am.

"Well, yeah. I'm a senior there. Although, I do try to stay away from the majority of the students, so if you did see some people, I probably wasn't one of them."

"That's so weird! I'm a senior too! I bumped up a class when I was in 6th grade though, so I'm just a year younger than you. So, you must be...let me guess-26?" She had one eye closed, while she paced briefly back and forth between a table and booth. I gave her a once-over, to notice that in all actuality, she wasn't short at all like I imagined, and that her complexion just made her eyes and hair fit her personality in a more relaxed way.

"Dimitri?" She brought me back to our conversation in the diner.

"Yes? Oh, yeah. No, not yet, but I will be on November 11."

"That is so close! I made it just in time! Except, my birthday isn't until December, December 2 actually."

"Cool." I could feel the sweat dripping down the side of my face. I ran my hands through my disheveled hair, while simultaneously wiping the sweat from my forehead without trying to be noticed.

"So, what do you think about working here? Is it fun or...?"

"I guess you could say that, I mean-" "You mean what?" Haylee asked bursting through the doors that led to the kitchen, holding the application for Rose.

"We were talking about working here." Rose blurted. She drew her hand to her mouth, giggling.

"Okay, well, here is your application."

"Uh, thanks,"

"Welcome. Hey sport, can I see you in the back while Rose goes over the application?"

"Um, yeah, sure," I looked back at Roza to make sure she was looking okay. Oh joy, I've already nicknamed her. I guess that's just an add-on from me being born in Russia. As if to know my intentions, she gave me a curt nod and looked back at the application. I followed Haylee into the kitchen without looking back.

"What's going on?" Haylee asked. I'm so confused, but I think she saw me looking at Rose.

"Uh, it's nothing. I'm just surprised that anyone applied here,"

"Mm-hm...I can tell ya know. I haven't seen you like that since your dad was alive," I guess the look on my face let her know that he had hit a nerve.

"It's nothing, really. I'm serious. I just hoping she does well. That's, uh, yeah. That's all."

"Well, okay. I'm going to be locking up soon, 'cause Steve didn't show up and the service isn't looking up today. After Rose finishes her application, can you go ahead and start showing her the basics? I'll be in my office if you need me."

She turned on her heel and walked towards her office as I stood there. Sometimes I just don't understand that woman, but since my dad died, she's really all I've got to look up to. I walked back out into the service area and by surprise saw the application already filled out.

"I'm guessing you are all finished up with that," I said while pointing to the application sitting in front of her. She looked up with a look of excitement on her face.

"Oh, yeah! Here ya go." She slid the stack of papers across the slick bar without any trouble.

"Are you going to train me?" I was completely slapped by the look of joy on her face while she questioned me. Hopefully, she wants me to train her.

"Yeah, I am. She actually wants me to show you the basics tonight. I mean, that's if you have time..."

"Does it look like I have anything better to do?" Her words came out a little harshly, and I think she noticed my reaction.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that,"

"Hey, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, well um, I think I have like an hour before I need to head home,"

"Let's do it." I said with a smile every girl I used it on would melt over. I usually call it my Womanizer...insider. As I showed Roza the basics, she seemed to catch on and she was very fluent on her feet and with numbers.

"I officially deem you a waitress," I gave her a curt bow trying to show her my humorous side.

"Hey!" she said punching me in the arm, "you don't trust me in the kitchen?" I chuckled at her sarcasm.

"I don't even trust Haylee in the kitchen," Roza laughed at this. God, her laugh was amazing. It was so full of life and love. Something I lacked. Haylee's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I heard that, sport! I'm about to lock up, so get to your gettin'." I looked over to see Rose pulling her cell out of her bag.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked her.

"Oh, nah. We live a few blocks down. My mom should be here any minute." She tried to reassure me.

"No, no. I mean. I could just drop you off. Where do you live?" I think I just sounded kind of stalker-ish. It didn't faze her, so I guess she didn't mind or catch it.

"I live on Autumn Dr., down by Macer Lane."

"You can't be serious..."

"What?! Did I say something?" She sounded kind of repulsed by my answer.

"Oh, no! Sorry. It's just that I live on Autumn Dr. too."

"Really?" she asked, "that is so weird!"

"You're telling me. Same school, same grade, same street, same work place.." I counted everything off on my fingers. I heard Haylee come out behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but I gotta go. My hubby just called and he cooked! Nice to meet you Rose. Just leave the application on the bar and I'll get it tomorrow morning. Alrighty, let's get outta here!" Rose grabbed her bag, while I grabbed my keys, and Haylee pushed us out the door.

"Dang it. I never called my mom." Rose stomped her foot in disbelief, while typing some stuff into her phone.

"I told you I'd give you a ride." I pushed.

"Nah, I just sent her and she said she'd be her in less that two minutes because she was already out. But, thanks anyway. It was a nice gesture." I nodded and told her that I would wait until her mom got here. As Haylee backed out, she waved, and we both waved back.

"Thank God I found a job. I really need some extra cash."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," I said with remorse and hurt in my voice.

"Well, there's my mom!" I looked to see a red 2010 Camaro pull into the parking lot.

"Wow, sweet ride," I said looking over to my 2006 Honda Civic. I can't complain though. It's a decent car and gets me where I need to go. As I looked back towards her mom pulling in, I saw her mom give me a slight wave, which I returned.

"Yeah, the best thing is, I have a green one similar to it. Thanks, Dimitri. For everything," she said this with so much longing and for a moment she seemed vulnerable. I brought my hand up to cup the side of her face, but her words brought me back to reality. She didn't want me. No one ever would. I just met the girl, so who knows? Maybe I could find confinement in her. Okay. I really need to snap out of this girly bullshit, "It was nice to meet you, by the way."

"Yeah, you too." I waved as she climbed into the passenger seat and her mom backed out of the parking lot.

I think I just might like her. Too much.

*****  
**Rose's P.O.V.**

Three words. Sexy, Russian God.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner? Or not

**Rose P.O.V.:**

He is the freaking apitimy of gorgeous. I hated that I had to leave so soon, but I knew that I would see him again. I really hope that he calls me... How could I be so stupid? I didn't even give him my number!

"Rose. Hello? Am I just going to speak to myself?" I heard my mom calling my name, so I turned my attention towards her to see what the big deal was.

"Yes? Sorry." I apologized

"I asked you how it went,"

"Oh. It went great. I got the job and I start training resuming tomorrow, but I officially start working August 30. That's only a few weeks away."

"Honey, that's great! You already have a job, you were a shoe-in at Fairfield; wait, you completed registration, correct?" God, I hate when she bugs me like this. She just talks and talks...

"Ugh, yes mom! Can you lay off? We just got here," I'm really trying to be nice to her since she and my dad, Abe, got back together, but she's really pissing me off.

"Okay sorry, honey. I'm just concerned. Can't a mother be?" She shrugged.

"I guess, whatever." I turned my head to look out the window, resuming my thought about gorgeous Dimitri.

I'm around 5'7", 5'8" so of course I'm looking up to him. He's like 6'4" or something. The entire time I was speaking to him about school, and while he was showing me the basics, I kept wanting to run my hands through his light brown hair that he had in a low pony naped at the back of his neck. God, he turned me on. Okay, seriously. I just met the guy. I heard my mother calling my name once again, so I guess I zoned out.

"Rose, Rose. Someone is here to see you. It's the guy from the diner." At the last comment I jumped out of the passenger seat only to the one and only, sexy Dimitri standing not but 4 feet away. At MY house!

"Hey Rose." He said. I was sweating so bad. Ew, isn't that like a turn off for guys. I guess he didn't notice because when I looked up at him, he was staring straight down into my eyes. I could feel the sexual tension rising in the air, but I don't think I was the only one.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two out here to chat. Rose, if you want, you can stay for dinner, as well as your friend there. Bye guys." She turned to wave at Dimitri and I and then disappeared through the front door.

"Wait, you don't live here?" He looked so puzzled.

"Uh, no. I live two houses down, in the small little cottage looking house," I said pointing to my small brick house.

"Oh, wow." He seemed apalled. I wonder why?

"So where does the wondrous Dimitri live?" He laughed at this. His laugh is oh so amazing. I just want to take him into my little house and make him laugh some more.

"The 'wondrous' Dimitri," he said referring to himself, "lives right at the end of the street by the dented street lamp."

"By yourself?" Hey, it never hurts to ask.

"Uh, no. With my mom, but I have my reasons." I think he feels as if he has to explain himself to me, but he really doesn't so maybe I should say something...

"Oh, you don't have to explain it. But, um, was there something you wanted? It's kind of getting dark out, and I don't like misquitoes." I hate myself. Misquitoes. Really? In front of the sexiest man ever alive?

"Err, I actually did have something to ask you. Can I have you number?" I think I might have just died.

"It's not for any personal purposes, just to show you around and for work, ya know." And Jesus just resurrected me to live in torture for the rest of my life. Not sure what to say, I just blurted out the closest thing on my mind.

"Oh, God." Oops.

"Excuse me?" What did I just do?!

"Um, sorry! I didn't mean it that way. Yes, yes you can have my number. Do you want me to, uh, put it in your phone or...?" The look on his face just killed me again, but Jesus just thought he needed me ONE more time. For what, I have no clue! I've already died twice. You would think if he ended my life there, he would've followed through...

"Uh, nah. I'll just give you mine." This man is going to be the freaking death of me.

"Okay then." I said as I handed him my phone. I watched him as his face scrunched up trying to figure out the layout of my phone. He was beautiful in every way...

"There ya go. All fixed up." I took my phone back sliding it back into my back pocket.

"So do you want to, uh," I asked well, more like mumbled as I thumbed at the door, "Do you want to have dinner with my family? My mom said you were welcome." I'm so stupid. What am I thinking?

"Um, not tonight. I'm just really tired and I need to get home to fix something up for my ma. But thanks for the offer. It was quite generous." He smiled that amazing smile he gave me at the diner. I go weak in the knees every SINGLE freaking time. He has this ninja effect on me, I swear.

"Oh, okay. Well uh, bye Dimitri." He chuckled as he turned on his heel. He looked back over his shoulder and pulled his hand up to wave.

"See you later, Roza." OH. GOD.

This man is going to kill me, but I won't stay dead for very long if Jesus keeps waking me back up to show me what I'll never have.

Dimitri Belikov.


	3. Chapter 3: Textout

I'm SO sorry you guys. I've been gone for almost - what? - 3 months now! I apologize for the inconvenience of my followers. I understand if you find my story boring, but I only just started. Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Rose P.O.V**

I hear myself sigh as I watch Dimitri turn and walk away. Fast. Poor me. Instead of eating dinner with my mom, I decide to go home. I pull my phone out of my pocket to call my mom, as I walk down to my house. The first thing I see is a text from an unknown number.

_**Why r u going home?**_

I turn and look at my mom's house, but all the blinds are pulled and the door is shut. Hm. That's not weird at all. I reply back before I realize what I'm saying.

_**Well, that depends on why u r asking.**_

I put my phone in my back pocket and as soon as I do, I hear my text alert go off. Who is this?

_**Just someone. Don't freak out. We know each other. :)**_

I wonder if this is my mom. I bet it's my mom. Nice move mom. You freaked me out.

_**Mom, this isn't funny. U had me freakd out! U should have just sent me a txt from ur phone! :/ Sorry, but I can't make it 2 dinner 2night. I'll make it up to u. Promise. 3**_

I sigh when I finish that text. I keep my phone in my hand as I walk down my driveway. As soon as I get to the front door and by the time I have it unlocked, I hear my phone go off again.

_**Now sweetheart, that would b a mean thing for ur mom 2 do. Hope u do make it up 2 her. She will b upset most likely. Good luck. Guess again ;)**_

Oh my god. I look around and I don't see anyone outside but Mr. Jameson, my nextdoor neighbor. He's too old to text so who could it be? I don't even know anyone in this town, and I'm already getting texts from people that know about my private life. Jeez, who is this!?

_**Will u stop joking around and tell me who u r?**_

I walk inside and sit down on the off-white, suede couch my parents bought as a "house-warming gift". You know, along with the toaster, coffee-maker, bed set, flat screen tv, new laptop, and other "essentials" I supposedly needed. Why couldn't I just stay in the dorms? Yep, totally a "house-warming gift(s). Perfect for me, they say. I switch my phone for the remote and turn the tv on. As I flick through the channels I wonder who it could be. Dad? No, he was out back grilling. Plus, I've never seen him send a text in his life. Mom? Nope, already out of the question. Mr. Jameson? Ruled him out a while back. There is absolutely NO one...Dimitri. Wait. No, it couldn't be. He only gave me his number. I didn't give him mine. Darn, I was looki-. I am brought out of my thoughts by my phone going off AGAIN. Jeez.

I don't even take time to look at the text. I go in and hit reply without giving two thoughts.

_**Look, here. I don't know who u r, but u need to stop txting this phon-**_

I'm interrupted by an incoming text. I open it up, afraid of what I'll see.

**_Roza, don't freak out :) It's just me._**

I reply back instantaneously. How did DIMITRI get my number?

_**Dimitri! I'm sooo sorry for freaking out on u. Forgive me? Btw, how did u get my numbr?**_

I get up from the couch and walk into my small but beautiful kitchen, and lean on the granite counters. How in the hell, did he get my number?I look at my phone and see that he already texted me back. Jeez. Now I feel bad.

_**That's okay, Roza. Maybe I should b the one apologizing. I have a better idea.:) Hold on.**_

I text back, _**Okay. Talk to**_ **u...whenever**, and go to look in my cupboards for something to cook up. I decide on some penne pasta, pull out a pot and start boiling some water. I pull out the pasta and set it on the counter by the stove. I set a timer for 7 minutes and look around the neat kitchen. Nothing to do. While I wait, I decide to look up some waitressing tips and ideas on how to give excellent service. I find a good website and go in search of a pen and notepad on my desk in my room. I see a pen laying on my bed, and grab my notepad off of my desk, and return to the living room. I skip sitting on the couch, and sit on my knees on the floor in front of my coffee table instead. I start writing down notes when I hear my timer go off. I jump up and walk to the kitchen, grabbing the timer, turning it off and throw it into the cupboard. As soon as I start to open the package of penne, I hear my doorbell ring. Who in the hell is at my house at 8 o' clock at night? I notice that when the doorbell rang, I jumped, and pieces of penne scattered around on the floor. I start picking them up and as soon as I do, the doorbell rings again.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," I throw away the penne and walk up to the door. I unbolt it and swing it open.

"Can I hel-" I look up in front of me to see Dimitri standing there, with chinese takeout bags in his hand.

"Rose, you can close your mouth." I hear Dimitri refer to my ajar mouth, and I hurry up to say something but all I can do is raise an eyebrow.

"Takeout. You and me. I decided if you weren't going to eat dinner with your parents, maybe I should get you something too,"

"What about your mom, though?" Why is Dimitri Belikov at MY doorstep? Did he get dropped on his head when he was 4 or something?

"I already dropped hers off. Do you mind if I, uh, come in?" I notice that I'm standing in the doorway and haven't invited him in yet. God, I'm so stupid!"

"Oh definitely. Sorry!" I step aside and let him walk into my small house. I hope I can accomodate him. I'm not even fully unpacked! I hear him laugh under his breath.

After I close the door, I turn around to see him holding up the takout bags. "Any specific place you want to eat?" I lift my hand and run it through my disheveled hair. "Um, right in here is fine, unless you want to eat in the dining area?"

"This should be fine." He starts taking the cartons out of the box and sitting them on the coffee table. I hope I don't screw this up. Food and Dimitri Belikov. I could devour all of both.


End file.
